


Old Friends

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Bittersweet, I wrote this at like 12 am last night, It's implied that they're all dead, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Sad, all ships are implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Seeing his old friends on the street was a surreal experience.





	Old Friends

Seeing his old friends on the street was a surreal experience. 

Running and darting between people, yelling for him to catch up. 

"C'mon Dave!" Race would shout from on top of a lamp post. 

A stray bottle cap would hit him while he passed Bottle Alley. Two "Sorry David!"s would echo from inside, and he would spot Finch and Sniper looking sheepish with their slingshots in their hands.

Whenever he passed the church he'd hear Elmer shouting his headline. "Davey, can you do me a solid and help me?"

He'd see Buttons sitting on the steps of his old building sewing someone's vest up or knitting. "Oh, hey David! Can ya tell Les I got his sock all fixed up?"

He'd spot Albert with Race's cigar in his hands pushing past him. "Sorry, sorry! Racer's after my head!"

He'd see Tommy Boy and JoJo shouting their headlines at their favorite street corner. "Oh, hey Davey! Can you please inform Tommy that I can totally sell 100 in a morning?" Followed by Tommy hurumphing.

He'd see Henry by his father's old deli. "Hey, David! Wanna sandwich?"

He saw Spot crossing the bridge on occasion. "Hey Mouth. Give Kelly my regards, now I have business to attend to." He would note it probably had to do with Race and/or Albert.

Whenever he was in Brooklyn he swore up and down York would follow him. 

He saw Smalls when he visited the Bronx, she'd be there walking and shouting the headline on the sidewalk. "Hey Manhattan. Give Kelly my regards."

He'd see Boots, Les, and Snipeshooter shoot past him in the midst of a game with no more then a hurried hello.

But he never saw Jack or Crutchie until one day. 

He was in central park, and he saw them talking. They turned around, smiling. "Dave! We thought you'd never come back!" 

That was the day he joined them. July 21st, 1959.

Running through Manhattan and the rest on New York with the rest of the Newsboys of 1899. 

David was home.


End file.
